Love Notes
by DreamingLillies
Summary: Edward and Bella share a love note one day in class... "Okay, it’s settled then. I’ll take out our teacher, and then we’ll meet in the back of my car." "Yes, that’s our style: a quickie in the back of your car" Sequel is now posted!
1. Tempting

**I know that there are a lot of these stories out there but I really do love them!**

**Bold is Bella**

_Italics is Edward._

**Enjoy!**

I got out of his Volvo shockingly before Edward could open the door before me. He came to my side, "That's my job…" He muttered shutting my door behind me and then stooped his head down to kiss me. I was about to deepen the kiss, even though I was feeling light headed. I felt his lips turn into a grin as he heard my heart flutter dramatically when my tongue made contact with his bottom lip.

He slowed the kiss and pulled back, clearing his throat.

"Bella…" His voice was an octave lower, then he took my hand in his, slipped passed the small crowd that was gawking, and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're over estimate-"

"If you say-"

"-ing my self-"

"Control." We both finished then busted out laughing, not stopping until we reached our class.

He took a seat next to me as usual, given his natural ability to get whatever he wanted he wiggled his way into all my classes again this year. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him give the teacher a look. My eyebrows frowned in confusion. I heard a fain growl in his chest while his eyes narrowed. The teacher, who had been staring at Edward, immediately started to talk to the class stuttering often.

"What was that about?" I whispered knowing that he'd hear it.

"Nothing to concern yourself about."

"At least give me the subject." He turned his face a fracture from its dead set direction to the front of the room and mouthed 'you.'

"What?!" I yelped.

"Miss Swan, could you please try to reframe yourself from random outbursts in my class room?" The class laughed and I put my head down to cover up my completely red face and muttered a 'sorry.'

Edward chuckled at my reaction. Taking a piece of paper from my notebook I ripped it out and wrote 'Not funny' and slid it over to him.

_Actually it was very funny._

I pouted and looked ahead crossing my arms across my chest. Then the paper was shoved on top of my notebook.

_You're__ even more beautiful when you pout._

**Ha, ha, now that was funny.**

_Bella I really wish that you would see yourself clearly._

**I do. I don't think that you do though.**

_You're__ ridiculous._

**No you are**

_Bella Please_

**Whatever, now tell me what he was thinking that got you all in a huff.**

_I don't have to answer that, I told you what subject._

**Which only means that you have to tell me if it was about me.**

_I'm not going to._

**Why not Edward? Is it embarrassing?**

_No it's inappropriate._

Had he been thinking _those _types of thoughts about me? I shuddered at the idea.

**So he was thinking like…****_ that_****?" **I had to verify.

_Yes. _He face was like stone and his body rigid.

**EW. **He chuckled and some part of my brain went 'yay! I made him laugh!'

_You're__ lucky I have 100 years of self control or class would have had to been canceled because our teacher was dead._

**Lucky? I wouldn't have minded.**

_Don't tempt me._

**I ****_could_**** tempt you with something else… **My hand traveled to my collarbone, moving across it…back and forth while smiling at him.

_You're__ killing me Bella._

**Sorry, just attempting to flirt with my extremely moral boyfriend.**

_Okay, it's settled then. I'll take out our teacher, and then we'll meet in the back of my car. _The corners of his mouth were twitching.

**Yes, that's our style: a quickie in the back of your car.**

He grinned; _I really do love it when you blush. It's so…sexy._

**I'm glad I almost do it 24/7 then.**

_Me too. _I leaned toward him, smiling widely.

_Bella I'm sorry. _I frowned.

**About what?**

_That because of what I am we can't do what any normal couple could do._

**When have we ever been a 'normal couple?'**

_But Bella I promise once your changed there will be no more limitations, or boundaries. We can do whatever, whenever, however, you want to do things, physically._

**Promise?**

_I promise. I will happily be a slave to your fantasies, once I'm not thinking about your blood every five seconds._

**You totally ruined that sentence with the last part.**

_I'm sorry._

**Edward stop. Stop thinking everything is your fault. I know that we can't do anything major. I completely understand that. But I always seem to forget that when we're kissing and I'm sorry.**

_Trust me, I understand._

**Hey Edward?**

_Yes, my love?_

**I love you.**

_And I you._

**And Edward?**

_Yes?_

**Do you promise that once I'm changed we can do everything?**

_I'll make sure of it._

**You better, I'm really interested in this 'slave to my fantasies' deal.**

We looked at each other grinning. I thought our little love notes where finished, but he wrote something in prefect script though his eyes were staring at my lips.

_I really want to kiss you right now._

**No argument here. Feel free.**

He dipped his head down to mine, so quickly that I didn't realize that we were kissing until I felt his ice-cold lips on mine.

Then just as fast as they appeared, they were gone.

My eyes were glazed over as I looked up at him. I half registered a few catcalls, a couple jealous stares, and Edward turning to look at our teacher.

Smirking.


	2. Fiance

Chapter 2-Love Notes

**Chapter 2-Love Notes**

**Fiancé**

**Thank you for all the support! And the reviews, lets keep it up! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I am so bored.**

_At least this is the first time you're hearing this._

**Okay, got me.**

_I've always got you._

**I've got you _babe_****… you**** forgot that part. You know, in the song?**

_Yes I know._

**And by the way, that was totally corny.**

_I can't help it, you bring out the hopeless romantic in me._

**I feel special.**

_Bella?_

**Yes?**

_I was wondering…could you just lean forward a bit. _I looked at him oddly. My eyes must have looked confused because he just nodded at me. "Okay…?" I whispered to him and did as he asked. His face relaxed visibly and mouthed a 'thank you.'

**Was I tempting you too badly? I said I'd be okay with a quickie…**

_Not me, and I clearly remember your proposal._

**Ewww, and unfortunately I can't forget yours…**

_Our teacher is so disgusting; you just shouldn't be so beautiful. And do you really protest to being my wife that much?_

**Yes that would solve everything: me being even more ugly. How about our teachers just stop being perverted? And sorry, but I really do.**

_Like anyone could ever think of the word 'ugly' in reference to you? And I should know. Why don't you want to be my wife?_

**You know why.**

_Bella, you truly have no idea how much it would mean for me to introduce you as Bella Cullen, my wife._

I would never admit it, but that name did kind of have a ring to it, I could see it all now. Him wrapping his arms around my waist, shaking some man's hand, motioning to me, calling me his beautiful wife, me smiling, him kissing my check… but of course I would never write that.

**If we got married, **(I shuddered) **sure you could introduce me as your wife for about 2 weeks, then I'm getting changed and will not be able to be introduced to anyone. Finally once I am able to be around humans again we will have to act like teenage sweethearts. It is completely unnecessary and pointless.**

_Bella please. I just want to be able to call you mine, and make sure that _(he paused for a second then resumed writing) _No one can take you away from me._

**I knew it.**

_What did you know?_

**I knew that you were jealous of Jake. I knew that conversation wasn't a dream.**

_I am not jealous of that dog. And what conversation?_

**Hahahahaha, yes you are… you're jealous! I can't believe it! And I kind of over heard a bit of Jake and yours conversation the night we went erm… camping.**

He didn't need to know just how much I had heard….

_I am not. _

**Am too.**

_Bella you're being absurd._

**Yeah, but you love me anyways.**

_I'll love you __forever and always._

**Hopeless Romantic.**

_Not my fault, you beautiful, enticing, intelligent women._

When I read his note I snorted, he had to be blind. Maybe he had it backwards: vampires had especially _bad _seeing, not perfect seeing. Yep that had to be it, Rosalie hated me because I was ugly, and she saw true beauty and the opposite of it because she was pure beauty. Alice always wanted to dress me up and play Barbie Doll because her eyes were clearer, naturally, and it too much to look at me. Now I get it. I leaned back in my chair, trying to at least act like I didn't think that the teacher was talking in Russian. Then something hit me.

**Hey Edward?**

_Yes my love?_

**Last week when our 'Mr. Gross' asked me to come up to his desk because he couldn't read my writing was he, was that really the reason?**

I heard a low growl erupt from his chest. It was too low for anyone but the surrounding vampires and myself to ever hear. He had a snarl plastered on his beautiful face and he wrote backs.

_My offer still stands; it would only take two seconds to finish him off._

**It better not take two seconds for my end of the bargain. **I grinned, which he returned.

_No, because then we would have nothing else to occupy our time with till tomorrow morning._

**What about Alice? I'm sure she wants to drag me out to play dress up.**

_Bella, I'm sure I can dodge her._

**What about the whole 'marriage before trying' thing?**

_Marriage Smarriage._

**Are you being serious?**

_I love the way I can affect you, even with just false words written on cheap paper._

I huffed; **Yeah well you can affect me a lot more with skin on skin contact.**

_Do you know what really gets me?_

**Um…what? **I was a little thrown with his change of subjects.

_I have to hear all these guys fantasizing about you, even our teacher, and they could do all those things if they had your approval of course, and I have your approval, I want to, you want to, but I can't! I mean I am your boyfriend! Where's the justice?_

**You mean Fiancé.**

Edward looked up at me with this indescribable look in his eyes and leaned forward. He was acting as if I was the prey and he were the predator, but not in an 'I'm going to eat you' but in a 'I'm going to eat you ou-'

"Excuse me Miss Swan; that's a warning! Edward, get to the office _now_!" Our perverted teacher yelled at us. Edward looked extremely disappointed, but he moved to get up. Then he gracefully exited, throwing a few glances at me before disappearing.

I looked in front of me and saw our note, but under my last line Edward had written in his perfect script in less than a second:

_We'll finish this later, and not just a quickie in the backseat._

Then at the end of the page was in a tiny print; _a__nd keep your self covered._

_Love,_

_The slave to your fantasies._

Man, I would have to call him my fiancé more often if that was the reaction!

**I hope you guys liked it, and just for your info, there is going to be a more 'heated' part in the next chapter, but not too much. And there will still be notes so don't worry!**

**Please review! I beg of you, oh look I rhymed!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Thank you Grace for being my beta, she's the greatest!**

**And yes I do own Twilight right now I'm on my own private island naked with an incredibly sexy busboy, carrying out Sunsets and pineapple all day while I watched the ocean writing the next book. Wait lemme check: Nope I'm in my kitchen while Bri cooks me dinner. Darn. And I could almost taste that pineapple….**

**Peace, Love, and Muffins,**

**Jenna**


	3. Sexy Gentleman

Love notes-Chapter 3

**WOW! Thank you all so much for so many wonderful reviews! Almost double of the last chapter! **

**Okay there were a lot of the same, or near to the same, type of questions asked.**

**-Edward was sent to the office because the teacher thought he was being too intense or was going to kiss her again. (more of an excuse then anything.)**

**-He only sent Edward to the office because he wanted him gone, so he would be free to 'catch a few peeks' and not have Edward breathing down his neck and growling at him. The heart of a lion that one… (Note sarcasm)**

**That was the majority of them….sorry this took a while, lots going on…sorry!**

**Without further ado, the long awaited chapter 3!**

**Enjoy!**

Edward groaned next to me while coming to a halt in the cafeteria, right before Mrs. Brown started talking.

"Due to the fight last week, and the chaos it caused, plus the almost food fight on Tuesday, we teachers are forced to take disciplinary action. So, today and for the next few lunch periods, we shall be enforcing a new policy: Silent Lunch." There was a groan from all the students, indicating their disproval. 'Ahem, so em….Eat up! See you all in class and have a great rest of the week!"

The students turned to walk over to the line, I looked at Edward and he placed his hand on the small of my back leading me to the line.. I observed how Edward and I acted so much more like a real couple than the average couple here. Boys too scared of where to touch, so they don't touch at all (not that Edward didn't apply to this, but he did because of different reasons) or the other type that touch everywhere in the midst of public. Girls giggling in the bathroom over some guy that in 5 years they'll have forgotten the name of. Edward though…Edward was perfect. The sexy gentlemen, always respectable, thinks things through, but still does it sexily.

Then I felt his ice cold, unmistakable hand slid lower from my waist. And then lower. Before finally squeezing my behind. My jaw dropped, and I was about to yell, or grasp, or _something_, but he raised his hand up to his lips; silently reminding me that I had to be quiet. He winked, and then carried on like normal; getting two trays, packed full of cafeteria food. He didn't as much as look at me, uncharacteristic of him (not like he was acting so 'Edward' today) as we walked by one the whispering tables.

"No whispering!" Barked Mr. Jones, our resident cranky History teacher.

Once we got to the table I grabbed my backpack and searched for a pen and paper. Edward, I knew, was looking at me confused, as I huffed my hair from my line of sight, digging and digging through lost papers and god knows what for a pen.

Alice was giggling, even though she was talking to Angela, I vaguely saw Angela's look of bewilderment as to which Alice thought whatever she was talking about funny.

"It's in the front pocket, next to your purple sparkly pencil." Edward whispered. Oh, that makes sense! Alice was laughing at me, and my ever so talented boyfriend got the information needed from her!

I grabbed my pen and wrote: **What was _that_****?!**

Edward grabbed my pen. _What, my love?_

I grabbed the pen from his hand and wrote my reply: **You know what! **

He gracefully took the pen from my hands, suddenly caressing my hand in the process. _Did you like that?_

Did I like it? My hormones screamed hell yes, so I took my pen he was offering and wrote what came to my head.

**Hell yes.**

He smirked and went for the pen, but I still needed it. **But what on Earth possessed you to do that? I mean what happened to all the boundaries?**

I gave him my pen now. He read over it quickly then began writing. _I'm glad you liked it._

_And what possessed me my darling, what how incredibly sexy you are when you walk in front of me like that and call me your fiancé. I couldn't help my self._

I took the pen and the paper to read what he had written in his perfect script, and then I gulped. Could this man get any sexier? I felt my heart race adjust a notch faster, my birthing hitch, the butterflies free inside me, and my face flush. I looked at Edward; he was smiling my favorite crooked smile, making my face blush further.

Edward reached for the pen, but I hadn't written my reply yet so I withheld it from him. He looked annoying and reached in his jacket's pocket, coming out with a pen. My jaw dropped again.

**You had an extra pen this whole time?**

Edward shrugged then winked; _you never asked for one._

I rolled my eyes.

_Well you see, I wanted to write about how beautiful you look when you're blushing, but you didn't allow me the privilege so, I found another way. I love you Bella, and I just want to be able to show you in other ways other than words. I know I can't do much, but I want to do as much as I can._

**No argument here. I'm yours.**

_And I'm yours._

**So that goes for me too?**

_What does?_

**Doing as much as I can to your body?**

_Bella you're killing me._

**Edward, it's only fair.**

_I really am sorry Bella, so sorry. I wish so badly that I could be like you._

**That can never happen, but I _could_**** become like you.**

_Please Bella not now. I just want to live in the bliss of the memory of how you felt._

**Edward! **How mortifying! He was just over there thinking about how he squeezed my ass!

He grinned widely: _Sometimes I really am glad you can't read my mind._

"Edward!" I hissed, this was so out of character! What was going on? Why was he acting like this?

_Can you do me a favor?_

**Yes**

_Kiss me, and then just keep looking at me, okay?_

Alice busted out laughing, leaving poor Angela baffled. I did as I was told though, and kissed him. It was indescribable to feel his lips on mine. Moving against mine, cold and gentle, so unbearably smooth. He held my cheek and his other hand tapped my side to tell me to back up then. I pulled away a little dizzy, but held still and gazed into his honey eyes.

Edward looked up, so I followed his gaze and saw Mike's retreating figure walking to another empty chair next to Lauren and Jessica (AKA 'them' or 'evil.') He looked back at me, his eyes were embarrassed and furious, and he rolled them, and looked back to the girls in front of them, whispering. I heard a faint growl from Edward, making me even more confused. I looked around at my table who were all laughing silently. I was so lost; I had no idea what had just happened. I saw that the chair in front of me had been sat in…maybe by Mike?

**What just happened?**

_Well poor Newton tried to tell you his feeling, but you, my cruel mistress, wouldn't even look at him. So now he has gone to rant about your mean rejection. But I must say that it wasn't your fault was it? Who could resist my kissing expertise?_

**Humpf, nice. Just make your girlfriend look like a jerk. And no it was not your expertise but more your uncanny ability to dazzle me to do anything.**

He ignored the rest, _anything?_

**You should know.**

_Well, I think I should try some things to 'dazzle' you into._

**Oh and prey tell what are they?**

_Nothing much…just your humanity._

**Please Edward not now. I just want to live in the memory of how you felt. **I wrote, using his previous words against him.

_Fine._

**Hey Edward?**

_Yes my sweet Angel?_

**I love you.**

Then the bell rang.

**Thank you for reading and I sincerely hope that you review, lets keep it up!**

**Thank you Grace, my beta, for beta-ing my work, you're awesome!**

**I do not own Twilight, as much I as I hope to become an equally known author, as of right now you guys only know me so…and I would be know for Aila and Hayden, not Bella and Edward ;) _(beta note: reference to the book shes writing that I'm the only one whos ever read it, by the way Jenna send me the next chapter!_**

**_Also silent lunch in middle school has scarred me for life) (ah me as well, Grace, me as well shudders at terrible memory)_**

**Please review! It takes two tiny little seconds!**

**Peace, Love, and Muffins,**

**Jenna **


	4. Not so Perfect Edward

Love Notes

Chapter 4

Not-so-Perfect Edward

**Sorry!! I know I took forever! I apologize! But I SHOULD be able to post more often now, since I'm quitting my job in 2 weeks….so expect more soon! Thank you all for all the reviews, PM's, and adding me to favorites authors and or stories!! I am so honored!!**

**Little warning here: this one is a bit more….racy than the last three. I don't know what was wrong with me, I just couldn't get away from putting something a little more sexy than fluffy. I hope you guys all like it the same though, I cut out most of anything that was 'whoa' and there was so much of it I'm debating on making a R rated version of this lol.**

**Enjoy!**

I hated math class. No I mean it was an unyielding passionate hatred. It was the only class that Edward could not manage to sweet talk into, probably because I had barely managed a 'B' and he, of course, got straight A's. All perfect 100's too. Stupid Math.

So Edward walked me to my class, letting his ice-cold hand rest on my lower back. Dangerously close to his earlier resting place, if you catch my drift. He kissed me goodbye and left me outside the math unite, breathless as always when his lips have touched mine. Eric walked up to me and opened the door with a fake smile; I smiled at him and walked through the open door. I went and sat in my normal seat in the back corner.

"Good afternoon class, everyone enjoy lunch? Good!" Either he was rubbing it in our faces, or he was just too oblivious to notice how miserable we looked when he said it. "Now if you will be so kind and please get your homework and pencil so we can begin."

I reached in my book bag and got out my pencil case. Then I gasped, inside was a slick silver razor cell phone. I opened it up and saw that there was a text from Edward; I guess he had put his number in there already.

_Hey love, I know you hate gifts from me, but I miss you too much. And I want you to be able to reach me at all times. I'll pay all the bills so don't worry about Charlie. He will never know. Love you, Edward._

Then a second later the phone popped up with another text message that read 'Alice.'

**To reply to Edward, hit the middle button again and then click the numbers till you get the right letter. Have fun! I know you will!**

I was very grateful that she could see the future, or I would have been royally screwed. So I fumbled around the phone that was lying on my legs under my dirty and old desk until I reached the inbox and then Edwards's message. I hit reply and then took a good minute writing my first text message. Man, its harder than I thought it would be! Nonetheless, I got out the message: **You know Edward, texting isn't allowed in school.**

After that I turned my attention back to class.

"Now in order to find 'x' take the 'y' input-" I felt my phone vibrate quietly and opened it up, a little nervous that I would be caught, it's not like something like that wouldn't happen to me, of all people.

_I know love, but like I've said, I can't resist when it comes to you._

**You see I don't believe that, seeing as you have been resisting me ever since you met me.**

I had written that one faster, I was getting better at this!

_Different kind of control baby._

Something about that line made me shiver. I wanted to say something back that could make him shiver, but decided against it. He was resisting enough, and I'd rather see his reaction. So instead I texted: **Could have fooled me.**

_Bella you have no idea how much you affect me._

**I doubt that. **I meant it, as I doubted that he could ever possibly want me more than I wanted him, but he took it differently.

_Bella, think about it, I am with you all night with noting to do but daydream. I am very thankful you are not able to read my mind; I would be so ashamed of my thoughts that I think of most nights._

Oh. Snap.

After recovering and taking many long and shaky breaths I quickly as possible with my new texting abilities texted: **Really now? Care to share?**

_Bella don't let me start, because I know that I'll never stop once I do._

Oh double snap! God was earning his white stripes today!

**There is nothing to be ashamed of Edward; you're forgetting that I never want you to stop. Remember that when you're daydreaming, I'm dreaming of the same things.**

_Yes, I will never forget. When you're sleeping, or rather talking, it doesn't exactly make my daydreams any more innocent._

**Good I don't want them to be.**

_Bella! I'm being serious, you have no idea what it feels like, the amount of frustration I have to go through when your 'dream Edward' can be with you, but I can't. And having to hear you while you're lying in my arms…my mind goes crazy._

I was blushing crimson by the end of the text. What had gotten into Edward? He was practically talking dirty to me in math class! Was this all because I corrected myself and said 'fiancé?' I should have thought of that sooner!

**What has gotten into you Edward? You're making _my_**** mind go crazy.**

_Good. _I could just see his little smirk now. And he had dodged my question, interesting…

I huffed at his answer and replied: **Fine, but one of these days I'm going to explode and it will be your fault entirely.**

_I'm sorry Bella love; really this whole cell phone was so I could never leave you. Please don't be angry, I know I'm being inappropriate. I'll stop._

STOP?! That was the _furthest_ thing from my mind! This is what I've been wanting; I little bit of the not-so-prefect Edward.

**Don't you dare even try to Edward.**

I know that he would be smirking at that text…. or looking at it disapprovingly. The answer would tell me which one. In no seconds flat I received his reply.

_What about what happened earlier? Would you like more of that? I could give you more._

Whoa. Breathe Bella. Breathe….in, out, in, out, in, out…that's it. Nice, steady, even, breaths….breathe….don't faint. Oh. My. God.

Did Edward seriously just text that? I was going to have a heart attack at 17 in math class…

I almost dropped the phone. I just kept staring at it. I didn't know what to say.

_Bella? _

Edward sent a second text since I hadn't replied in almost 3 minutes.

**Edward, yes, yes times a million. **

_Eager are we?_

**Immensely**

_Good._

**Are you planning on rearranging the boundaries?**

_Maybe, maybe not._

**Tease**

_Soon, Bella soon._

**Promises, promises**.

_Trust me Bella, it will be. I don't know how much longer I can take of not rearranging them._

**That's what I'm talking about.**

_Bella put the cell phone back in your book bag, the teacher is about the call on you. We'll finish this later._

"Bella? Number 15 please on worksheet 3?"

My homework wasn't even out! I had been so wrapped out in Edward I had missed three worksheets! I was about to panic when my phone went off again.

_X78.3_

I loved this man.

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, because I know you are, as soon as you finish reading this. Come on now, it takes 2 seconds!**

**Now in case anyone forgot from last chapter I am not the creator of Twilight, though if I could be I'd undoubtedly make a few rather large changed. Like for one: going from a teenage, young adult book to an adult book. ;)**

**Peace, Love, and Muffiny Cupcakes,**

**Jenna **


	5. Daydreams

**Chapter 5 **

**Love Notes**

**Hello Everyone! I am soooo sorry for the lack of updates, my internet was down (or is down, since I am writing this while it still is.) I have been going crazy and figured, I've been going insane! But thankfully I was able to go on a trip and THEY have wireless internet! YAY!**

**Okay, sorry, but I have really been going insane! Haha, so here is your story!!**

**Oh little side notes here: The texting would probably be in 'text talk' ei. w, ttyl, w/e, yadda yadda, but I A. could never see Edward writing anything like that, and B. I hate typing that for FF, it annoys me. So that's why everything is all proper grammar for the texting. **

"Hey Bella!" Mike Newton, god bless 'em, yelled coming up behind me, waving frantically. 

"Yes, Mike?" 

He caught up with me and smiled, a little out of breath. "Bella, you've got to help me!" This should be good, I thought.

"Okay….?" I asked specially.

"Well Jess really, and I mean really, wants me to go with her to the movies this weekend, and I don't know how to tell her no."

"Then why don't you just go with her…?" He looked at me strangely, his eyebrows were burrowed and then he tilted his head to the right like a dog. I had always wanted a dog…

"You know I hadn't thought of that…." He muttered, and then he looked at me, his eyes wide with excitement. 

That can never be good.

"Well you see I was thinking…that maybe you could be my excuse…?" 

"Excuse?" Was he really trying to pull this off? How old was this in 'picking up women who have been denying you for almost 3 years 101'?

"Um, sorry I already have plans."

"I didn't tell you what day." He countered.

"All of them. We're always busy." Edward said while he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck and then rested his chin on my head. I loved when he hugged me from behind.

"Oh come on, you guys can't have plans every night." It was not a question, and as he spoke he stood taller (though he was still no where as tall as my Edward) his voice became deeper, and he boasted out his chest like an ape about to bang his chest and swing from a vine singing 'George, George, George of the Jungle.' Pah-lease.

Edward took notice of this, or maybe it was something Mike had thought, but he pressed his lips onto my neck to cover his chuckles. Then he breathed into my ear, which made me shiver, and then whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"George, George, George of the Jungle?" I laughed, not being able to control it. I mean _come_ _on _when am I ever going to hear Edward hum _that_?! He chuckled, I assume at Newton's look of bewilderment and then he smoothly pulled away and took my hand leading me away. We walked to the side of unit 4 and I leaned on the back of the gray wall, and he put a hand next to me trapping me. Not that I minded of course.

"Bella," he whispered leaning in to me to whisper it in my ear.

"Yes," I barely got out; I couldn't breath, let alone think to answer, when he was this close. He kissed me gently, oh so gently, under my ear and then, god help me; his ice-cold tongue came out and licked the same spot. 

My knees went out. He put his arms around my waist to keep me from the ground and chuckled.

I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'this is why I don't tell you my daydreams.'

"No! Tell me! Please?" I asked, looking up at him, putting my best puppy dogface on. He sighed and then leaned his forehead onto mine.

"Not now, Bella,"

"Why not?" I'd waited long enough damn it!

"Its school and we only have 3 or so minutes left."

"Ed-ward!" I wined.

"Bell-a!" He mimicked and smirked.

"Please?" I tried again, and he groaned. 

"Bella, please don't do this."

"What?" I asked innocently. I think it was a little too innocently though, because he rolled his eyes at me.

"Bella, we don't have enough time now." He tried to argue.

"Later?" 

"Ah…."

"Ed-ward!" I wined again.

"Bella I have to hunt tonight." He whispered. I putted, and he kissed my bottom lip.

I wanted to ask him to not leave, to go tomorrow, or never. But his eyes were pitch black and the circles under his eyes were very pronounced. And I never wanted to make this harder for him. So I sadly nodded my head and looked at the ground so he wouldn't see the sadness and disappointment in my eyes and wouldn't feel guilty. When I did that, though, a strong white finger lifted my chin to make my eyes meet his. His eyes softened, and then as if a light bulb went off he looked excited.

"You won't have to wait." I gave him a look, but he just took my hand and quickly walked me to my class. Right before the bell rang and right after he kissed me goodbye, he told me to have my phone on.

Now, was I just being a sick pervert or did that mean what I think it did? 

Not five minutes into class was my question answered. My phone silently vibrated to tell me a message. A text from Edward.

_Would you like to know those daydreams, my sweet Bella?_

Halleluiah Jesus I wasn't a pervert! He really _was _going to talk dirty in American History!

**Yes, very much so.**

_And why should I tell you?_

Okay now he was just playing with me.

**Because you love me?**

_That's a good reason, but not the answer I'm looking for._

**Because you want me to be happy?**

_Again a good guess, but not right._

**So I won't kill you?**

_You could never kill me my love._

**So I don't die of combustion?**

_Ha, ha, no, though that would be very bad._

**Edward just tell me**

_Not until I get a reason._

What did he want me to say? I racked my brain for what he could possibly want to hear from me, and after missing a few notes I finally figured it out.

**Because I want you right now.**

There was a few minutes between the texts and I don't know if it was because he was being called on, or if he was reacting to the text. What if he thought that was bad? What if that's not what he wanted to hear? What if he thought-

_And I want you. I want you all the time, Bella._

**So…? Do I get to hear them now?**

_Technically love, you'll be reading them._

**Whatever Edward, do I??**

_Maybe, maybe not._

**Tease. **I grinned, I was repeating the last text conversation we had had, and I wondered if he had caught that.

_Soon Bella, soon. _I laughed, he was.

**Promises, promises.**

There was a long pause between the texts, so I went back to copying notes. American history really was boring, especially when you where waiting from your incredibly sexy and annoyingly morally vampire boyfriend who will basically be talking dirty to you. 

My phone finally alerted me that I had a text, I flipped up the phone and read it. My jaw hit the floor reading it. My face flushed, my breathing got ragged, my body began to ache for him to be actually doing those things to me, and I swallowed deeply.

There was no going back now.

**Okay, yes let the angry mod sharpen their pitch forks, I am truly sorry for the cliffy. It was not intended. I was going to have what he had written but I wanted to ask this question first.**

**Should this be an 'M' rated story?? (beta note: HELL YES! I want lemons!)**

**Now here is my proposition, everyone that reviews, with an email address or an account, will receive a sneak peek. Meaning: you review, you get some 'not-so-perfect Edward. Win, win, in my opinion. **

**BUT I will not have my internet completely up until Tuesday, so if you don't get it for a few days then that is why. But you shall receive it.**

**Also, the 'M' rated version of the last chapter is almost written, would you all like me to post that?? Huh, huh? REVIEW! Haha, sorry I just had sugar. Being up at 2 in the morning being pregnant, you know how things go.**

**Peace, Love and Muffiny Cupcakes!**

**-Jenna**


	6. Buzz!

Love Notes

**Love Notes**

**Chapter 6**

**Hey everyone! Oh my goodness!! What a response! 150+ reviews?? For ONE chapter?? My work?! YEAH! -doing happy dance- Okay calming myself down now.**

**Anyways.**

**Um, few things: to those that I sent the EPOV special to, the word 'widly' is supposed to be 'wildly'….my b.  
Alright as for the whole X rated version of chapter 4…well I'm actually going to use that stuff for the big lemon finale. Yep…well not really SEX…but well if I told you I would have to kill you, so… with out further ado the next chapter to Love Notes…which is quickly becoming Sex Notes….;-) haha, ANYHOO, here ya go!**

**Okay i'm going on a trip for about 5 days and I wont have any internet so i wanted to post this before i left and that meant with my amazing Beta Grace so there are probably going to have alot more mistakes thn usual. I apologize in advance. **

I couldn't take my eyes off the screen. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. Couldn't…function. I….I was in shock. A _good_ shock.

"Miss Swan?" Oh shit, don't call on me now! Our resident grumpy American History teacher came over to wear I was. I couldn't get my brain to work, I knew that I should be doing something…..the teacher reached forward…as if to grab something…the class was laughing…why were they laughing…

GAH! Cell phone! Dirty text message from Edward! On the front screen!

"What is this Miss Swan?" Mr. Gilbert asked, and then grabbed my new shinny cell phone. He made his big glasses droop forward on his nose, "Ah, I note from mister Edward Cullen? Let's see what Mr. Cullen had to say…

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

Then there was a loud crashing noise. "What the…?"

Someone knocked at the door and then came in. It was Alice. My savoir.

"Sir, I'm sorry but there's a huge fight going on in the hallway!" Her musical voice was painted in panic, but I knew better; this was a set up. What I didn't know though I found out when all the students rushed after the teacher to see who was fighting.

"Holy Christ! The Cullen's are going at it!" Eric yelled.

"Cullen_s_?" I asked, shoving myself forward. Yep; Cullens. And this certainty did _not _look like a staged fight. Edward and Emmett _were _going at it. And I felt very proud to say that my Edward was kicking ass.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!" Was the students' mantra. Others though were so stunned they could do nothing, others were taking bets, and a few taking pitchers and videos on there phones. I assume for Myspace…or youtube. Too bad they couldn't label it as it should be 'Vampire Fight; mind reader kicks ass' it would get a lot of viewers.

The teachers were desperately trying to separate them, it was a lost cause. Edward snarled at poor Mr. Gilbert, and Emmett attacked on Edwards' moment of distraction. I walked towards them, ignoring all the teachers' pleas to get me to stay away.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I yelled and stood in front of him, just as he had gotten up form one of Emmett's paunches and was about to charge. He looked crazed… no he looked like a vampire.

"Bella…" He growled.

"Edward." I stated and then turned back to Emmett, "Emmett, do you really want to see Rose's face when she sees you got the mess beat out of you?"

"No ma'am."

"Good." I moved my hand to tell him to hurry along, and I had a feeling that Edward had given him a look that said that they'd finish this later. Then I turned to the crowd and told them to leave. Surprisingly enough they did. Though I knew that Edward's rage that he was poorly trying to keep under the surface had nothing to do with that. Before they left though I heard a few boys muttering about how they knew who wore the pants in the family. God knows what they were thinking….

XXX

I was on my way to my last class after I had gave Edward a stern look of 'we will _also _finish this later' kissed him, and then turned and walked away. I feeling pretty womanly, that is until I tripped …But that is another topic. So when I arrived at my class room (scratch free of course, thanks to vampire speed and empty halls.) I slumped down my seat and took out my books. I was so tired…and Edwards lullaby for me was stuck in my head…and I closed my eyes…

"Bella…!" I vaguely heard someone call my name…some where in the distance…far away…

"Bella get up!" Arg, it was Jessica.

I opened one eye, "What?" I mumbled.

"What were Edward and Emmett fighting about?" Since I had been woken up and my brain wasn't functioning at the correct speed to edit my speaking I answered honestly.

"I don't know, _yet_. But I'm going to find out." I said with determination.

"Ooh!" Her face looked like a Christmas tree. "What if they lost a bet? What if Emmett wanted you…no…" I frowned at that, gosh was that so impossible for Emmett to like me? Not that I wanted him to or anything of the sort but she didn't need to say it like that, jeeze! I missed about four other 'what if's' during my thinking.

"Oh I've got it!" She announced with triumph.

"What?" I asked carelessly.

"Edward wants Roselie!" She proclaimed with a big smile on her face, she did know that she was talking about my fiancé, right? Right? I snorted at her statement.

Jessica gasped, "Oh my god," That all sounded like one word, "That's it isn't?" She gasped again and her eyes lit up. I could already hear tomorrow's gossip. I decided not to answer her and turned my face the other way on my folded arms and closed my eyes again.

The bell woke me up 20 minutes later and I slowly collected myself.

"So Bella? Did Edward leave early to kick more of Emmetts' ass?" Some guy named Austin asked me while I dumped up my stuff in my bag.

"No he's out making out with Roselie, haven't you heard?" Ashley remarked. _She's not even in my class! _Damn texting! I sped up so I wouldn't hear them but I heard Jessica behind me.

"Yeah that's what the fight was about, Bella even told me…" Stupid, stupid, Jessica! There now was a crowd around her. Tomorrow some serious damage control would have to be done; but for now I was depressed that I couldn't finish what I had started with Edward today…Speaking of which, I took out my phone and stared at the text again. I tingled at the thought that one day he might, no he _would _do those to things to me, to my body. One day soon.

I climbed into my truck that had been conveniently driven here since my ride was sucking a mountain lion dry by now…or just on the way there thinking about it. I vainly hoped that he was thinking of me, and of what the text entailed. I grinned.

My truck surprised me and I laughed at myself, then pulled out the school parking lot to start my journey home.

_**BUZZ!**_

"Gah!" I jumped and yelled as my phone, that was on vibrate on my dash board (not a good mix,) scared me to death. I picked it up and was shocked to see who it was.

**ERIC**

I was puzzled to how he has gotten my number, since _I_ didn't even know it.

**Hey, waz up?**

I didn't reply back since I was driving and I put it back on the dash board.

_**BUZZ!**_

"Gah!" I picked up my phone, again. "Ugh…"

**MIKE NEWTON**

**Hey Bella, bout time you got a cell.**

I set it back on the dash board, even more perplexed. Who could have done this? And why did Mike have his last name and not Eric…

_**BUZZ!**_

"Damn it!" I yelled, this was getting ridiculous! And how can it possibly, that vibrating, be so freaking loud on a hard surface?!

**JESS**

**Hey so how are you taking the Edward/Roselie thing?**

Jesus, where was everyone getting my number?! _What_ was my number?! This was all highly frustrating.

A little buzz came this time, thanks to me finally putting it on the seat next to me so I wouldn't go into cardiac arrest at the age of 17.

**ANGELA**

"**Hey Bell"**

I replied to her, trying desperately to keep my eyes on the road as well, I shuttered at what 'Chef Swan' would say about this…

**Hey where is everyone getting my number?**

I got home and pulled in the drive way. I got out of the car and walked to the front door. When I was unlocking it my phone gently buzzed (yay for soft back packs!)

**ANGELA**

**Jess gave it to everyone.**

Of course.

**MIKE**

**You there?**

I rolled my eyes at poor Mike. Bless 'em.

I dropped my stuff and went into the kitchen, ignoring my jean pocket buzzing. I gave in when my phone beeped and decided to see what happened.

**ONE MISSED CALL**

I hit select and saw that Edward had called. I kicked myself for ignoring the buzzing and vowed to never do it again. I hit the select button since I saw he has left a message.

Ten minutes later I had created a password, a voice mail ("Hey, this is Bella, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible, bye." Original I know.) and all of that other jazz I got to hear his message. His velvety voice came on the receiver.

"Hey Bella, don't worry, Alice told me you'd miss this call, so don't kick yourself for missing it. I just wanted to tell you to have your phone on later tonight. And your charger is lying in the first door of your desk. We'll discuss today, later. I miss you, I love you more than life Bella."

I listened to it twice. I missed him already. I realized that Alice probably saw me do this and would tell Edward or he would see as well, and I blushed further…as I hit the repeat button on my phone pad.

I started dinner and than Charlie came home. We talked about nothing life changing, his day, my day (minus everything life changing) and then the normal 'good dinner, kid' and 'thanks, dad.'

When I finally made it up stairs I fell on my bed, and stared at the ceiling. I took out my phone and did what I'd been wanting to do all day.

Read my text message, again, and again, and then once more.

Until I had it memorized.

**Um, guns down please….?**

**Since I'm not changing it to 'M' yet and this needed to be clean for pure eyes and that text is anything BUT clean, I'm making a deal.**

**You review and ask for naughty textyou receive mentioned naughty text from a certain sexy vampire.**

**Its THAT easy.**

**You review and want to remain innocentI send you a thank you.**

**It's a great system, don't you think??**

**Now I feel just terrible for those who can not give email addresses, or don't have an account or whatever the deal is, but if you review, tell me you want a text from Edward and I will make sure you get to read it. I would state it now but this no one would review.**

**But remember you're probably not going to get the 'text' for a few days since the no internet thing...sorry. But it IS coming, I promise!**

**So, now that that is taken care of I would like to say thank you for reading, and reviewing, and everything else!**

**I do not own Twilight, but Alffy says i own my own Edward...;)**

**Peace, Love and Muffiny Cupcakes,**

**Jenna  
**


	7. It wasn't a date

Love Notes- 7

**I am so sorry about the LONG wait, I have a reason though. I'm grieved to say (write) that I was in a car accident and I lost my baby. As you could imagine its been very difficult to write (with it being happy instead of depressing emo bits.) Brian and I are doing better and I am glad to say I will be writing more! I apologize immensely since I didn't send the 'text' to a lot of my loyal readers and reviews so I'm going to post it right here so everyone can read it. **

**So without further ado, here is the 'text' so many have asked for:**

_**WARNING NOT FOR ALL READERS, SKIP IF YOU WISH TO KEEP YOUR EYES VIRGIN (really though its not THAT bad…)**_

Thanks for the review. This is freakishly long for a text but go with it:  
Bella when you lay in my arms at night it is all i can do to not take you right then. I struggle endlessly with knowing that i could hurt you so entirely and how much i wish i could be with you. To take you with no thought, to be rough with you, and pleasure you with all my strength and speed. Bella you drive me insane, on those nights when you moan my name i can barely control myself. To hear my name come out of your sweet lips in such pleasure and to know that if i let myself i could make you do the same with my body. The thought makes me ache Bella. I want you so completely, and Bella, my love, my goddess i will always want you. But i don't know if it will be possible for me to want you and your body more than i do now, To think, i could be tasting your skin, your essence right now you and i both could be in total ecstasy, for hearing your moans could make me cum alone.

_**THE DE-VIRGINIZING IS OVER, THE REST IS CLEAN (KINDA…) **_

_****READ THIS IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE 'TEXT'** Edward loves it when Bella moans at night. It drives him wild, yadda yadda.**_

**FINALLY READ YOUR CHAPTER 7!!! =)**

It was around 8 pm and Edward still hadn't called me like he promised he would. So instead I lay on my bed doing my math 'homework' (AKA staring at my phone missing Edward.)

_**Buzz!**_

My phone vibrated (hadn't figured out how to change that yet) and I almost fell off the bed trying to reach it.

"Hello?" I was a little breathless.

"Hey Bells, what are you doing tonight? I was wondering if you wanted to go the movies with me tonight, I know that your not doing anything with Edward since A. I know he's in love with Rose and B. I know he left early without you. So you have no excuse." Who was this? I looked at my phone.

Mike, of course. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh…I have a paper due tomorrow…"

"Yea so do I but you already told me you finished it." Damn. Seriously though was he this desprate I mean he has to see I don't want to go with him.

Or do I?

I had nothing else better to do than wait for Edwards call, and I don't know it wouldn't be like a date. It could be fun, that new thriller movie was out.

And seeing Edward jealous was always fun…

Hmmm….

"Oh yea spaced on that, sure why not?"

"Really?" He was shocked. In fact, so was I.

"Yea sure, what time?"

"We could catch the 9 o'clock one?" He made it sound like a question as if I were to say 'ha ha you've been punked!'

"Sure, I'll meet you there."

"I though I would pick you up…?"

"No its alright. Oh and Mike?"

"Yea?"

"This is not a date, do you understand? We are friends going to see a movie. Don't try to hold my hand, do not try to kiss me, don't even open the door for me. Don't buy my ticket, nothing. Understand? I love Edward."

"Yea….sure. See in a bit." Then he hung up.

Great.

Well, at least I made myself clear even if he was a delusional teenage guy.

I pulled up to the movies and got out. It wasn't a date I shouldn't feel quilty. I was wearing my old jeans and Edwards jacket (I missed him…)

It wasn't a date.

"Hey Bells," He said walking to me, he was holding two tickets.

Damn it Newton!

"Don't get mad, there was a line so I got us both tickets but you can just pay me back." I handed him a ten spot.

"That's too much." For all the times I've turned you down, I thought, you can keep the extra two bucks and change.

"Its fine,"

"So do you want pop corn?"

"Nope I'm good."

"I want some." So we walked over to the line. Then I saw them.

Shit.

Angela and Ben were in the line, holding hands as she leaned on him, though he was shorter, and laughing with each other.

"Ben! Angela!" Mike called them over, since out line was shorter they came and stood next to us. Still holding hands.

"Hey what are you guys seeing? You two are here together? Where's Edward?" Ben asked, looking around, even a little scared, possibly thinking Edward was going to fly in from the windows to beat the crap out of Newton.

"Oh its just Bella and I tonight."

Angela gave me a look. It was not a date.

"Yep, two old friends seeing a movie."

"Which one?" Ben asked again, looking even more freaked.

"Killer Lover." I wanted to laugh as Ben chuckled, seeing the ironic sense of the title.

"Us too." Angela gave me a wary smile.

"Lets sit together." Mike said, smiling like a fool.

Now instead of it _not_ being a date, it was now _not_ a _double_ date.

What had I done?

We walked into the movie theaters, still light since we were still 5 minutes early and choose middle row seats. The little comerical played about turning off your phone so I took mine out and opened it.

It read:

_**3 new voicemails**_

Uh oh.

"I'll be right back." I hobbled over them and soon reached the bathroom. I hit the send button on my voicemail box.

_First voicemail: "Bella don't do this, you know what will happen." _It was Alice. I hit the '7' key and it erased.

_Second voicemail: "I warned you."_

The next was from Edward.

_Third voicemail: "I'll be home in two hours." _

That one was Edward. I looked to see when he called. Ten minutes ago. I still had an hour and a half (he drove fast I took some time off of that assumption.)

I could still catch the movie. He might come flying in through the doors ready to kick ass like Ben had predicted, but hey? I was already here and in trouble.

And it was not a date. And it _definitely_ wasn't a double date.

I climbed over the people on my way back to my seat-trying my best not to touch Newton on my way- then sat down as the lights began the fade. I checked my phone one last time before turning it off.

I had one hour and 15 minutes. God willing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked out of the theaters and said goodbye to them all, not hugging Angela goodbye knowing that Mike would ask for one next if I did. I walked straight to my car and saw him. He was inside, with an odd expression on his face that torn between laughing and punching some ones head off. Limp Bizkit's song 'Break Stuff' got stuck in my head and I was thankful, yet again, that he couldn't read my thoughts since the words were so vulgar.

I hoped in, started car, and drove past Mike (whose mouth hung open after seeing Edward in the car next to me) and got on the high way. Once I was comfortably driving at an even pace I turned to him.

"You didn't want to drive?" I asked.

"I didn't want to hit anyone."

Oh. I got it. He didn't want to hit Mike. "Funny."

He almost grinned. Then his face got serious again. "What was that?"

"It was a movie called 'Killer Lover.'" Apparently he didn't get the ironic bit in that as Ben and I did.

"No I meant, what was the stunt you pulled? Did I not give you enough attention today that you had to seek it from Newton?" He voice was harsh and hurt and I now regretted my decisions.

"No, you know its nothing like that."

"No I don't."

We were silent for a while.

"I would understand if you wanted someone to by physical with Bella." He said softly.

I pulled onto the side of the road.

I pulled his chin up to look at my face like he did all the time to me. "I don't need anyone else. Anything physical done to my body I want it to come from you. I want you Edward, I was always only want _you_." I stared him in the eye and then leaned in gently to kiss him on the lips. "Forever, Edward. As soon as you change me we can do everything and there wont be these restrictions. I know that I have to wait to have you completely. But I am willing to wait as long as it takes to be able to be with you equally."  
"I love you." He said and kissed me again.

"Fight over?" I asked breathlessly as he kissed my jaw line.

"What fight?" He kissed behind my ear making my shiver. He tongue came out again and teased it, making me moan a little too loudly. He pulled back and groaned. He eyes were dark and dangerous, strangely making me want him even more.

"Did you go hunting?" He shook his head. "Edward!" I meant it to come out as disapproving but it sounded more like a sigh.

"I could just eat you." He words sent a thrill through me. He grabbed me and hauled me on top of him making my thighs go on either sides of him. "You're so delicious." He whispered kissing the skin about my breast that was shown. Licking my skin ever so often making me grip his hair in my fists. I remembered the text and leaned my head down to his lips and moaned his name.

His hips bucked up into mine. I gasped, my head jerked back and my eyes rolled around inside my head. I could feel him against me.

_**BUZZ!!!! **_My damn cell phone was on the stupid dash bored again! I grabbed it and said "Hello." But I really wanted to say F*** YOU! But I didn't. Which was a good thing because it was Esme. That would have been awkward.

"Hello Bella, I'm sorry to bother you but Edward won't pick up his phone and I really need to talk to him."

"Sure thing." I was breathless and I knew she could tell.

"Hey Esme." I guess you couldn't handle saying 'mom' while he had a hard-on. Then I got an idea. I started kissing his jaw, sucking as hard as I could. I started to unbutton his dress shirt, kissing where the button used to attach. He covered a moan with a cough then had to reassure Esme that he was okay. He mouthed 'stop' too many times to count, to which I would just smile and lick my lips seductively to shaking my head. Hi shirt was undone and I slowly slide it down his sides, raking what little nails I had against his bullet proof skin. My hands traveled past his abs, which convulsed under my touch, to his belt buckle.

"I've got to go." He closed my phone, pulled the lever to make the seat go all the way back, and flipped us over.

"Your going to pay for that one."

I just smirked.

Here I thought he was going to yell at me till morning and instead I was going to get ravished by my naughty talking, ask kicking, blood-sucking, Greek God, mind reading fiancé.

Ain't life grand?


	8. touch me

**Just a little warning here, this is a bit hotter than the other chapters...enjoy! (sorry this took forever!)**

EPOV

"I don't need anyone else. Anything physical done to my body I want it to come from you. I want you Edward, I will always only want _you_." She kissed me so gently on the lips. "Forever, Edward. As soon as you change me we can do everything and there won't be these restrictions. I know that I have to wait to have you completely. And I am willing to wait as long as it takes to be able to be with you equally." She was so perfect. How did I ever deserve this angle?

"I love you." I bent my head and kissed her warm inviting lips.

I started to kiss her jaw line, and she whispered to me "Fight over?"

"What fight?" She shivered as my lips sneaked out to behind her ear, then my tongue slivered out tasting her sweetness. She moaned, loudly. I pulled back and groaned. I wanted her so much.

"Did you go hunting?" That was a surprising question, I shook my head. That hadn't even occurred to me. "Edward!" she half heartedly scolded me.

"I could just eat you." I grabbed her and hauled her on top of me making my thighs go on either sides of me. "You're so delicious." I whispered while kissing the skin above her breast that was shown. Licking her skin ever so often making her grip my hair harder. She leaned her head down to my ear and moaned my name and I lost control of my body for a second. I was finally making her moan to me, moan because of what I was doing to her body. My hips bucked against her hot core. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. Her eyes rolled back, looking the sexist she has ever.

_**BUZZ!!!!**_

Why had I bought her that damn cell phone again?!

"Hello." She answered irately, which I would have chuckled to if I hadn't felt the same way. If it was Newton, I would kill him.

I could hear Esme on the other line, oh good I don't have to worry about not hiding a homicide, but I had to deal with my mother calling in the middle of Bella's and I hottest make out session. "Hello Bella, I'm sorry to bother you but Edward won't pick up his phone and I really need to talk to him."

"Sure thing."

"Hey Esme." I was breathless and I knew she could tell.

"Hello Edward. Im sorry if I erm…interrupted something. Its just I needed to-"Jesus Christ. Bella was kissing my jaw and my neck sucking as hard as she could. She moved to other ear and moaned, "Edward." My hand grasped her hips, wanting so desperately to grasp her behind, but I couldn't. not like this. "Edward, I need you. I want you so badly." Oh, me too Bella, me too. Her warm hands snaked up to my shirt buttons, unclasping them. One by one. She kissed the newly exposed skin each time. No big deal.

"Edward? Edward? Did you hear me?"

"Hmm? What? Yeah Esme I got it, don't-" she had reached my lower belly, so so so close to where I wanted those sweet innocent lips…this was getting too out of hand, I mouthed 'stop' to her. This was too much, I shouldn't have been thinking these thoughts. My hands itched to push her head lower, and I couldn't do that. I needed to think rationally about this. Get my head straight on…her hands were running up and down on my thigh.

Just a little higher, just a little bit closer…somewhere in my brain chanted.

I wanted her.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Esme asked.

"Edward…" Her breath was hot against my ear. She was out of breath. "touch me." She ordered.

I groaned. I tried covering it with a cough, I don't think Esme bought it. 'Stop' I mouth again. What was she doing to me? I wanted to ravish her right now in this car. I wanted to feel her succumb under me. I need her.

She bit her lip, and gave me the most sultry look. Her right hand slipped two fingers under my boxers.

"I've got to go." I'd had enough of this torture, I had to have control now. I pulled the lever to make the seat go all the way back, flipped us over then said "You're going to pay for that one."

She just smirked at me. Which soon turned into a moan.

BPOV

My breath was taken away when he bent his head to me. His ice cold lips pressing into me with the most passion he has ever shown. It was raw desire pulsing through him. His tongue dashed out, slipping in between my lips. My moan urged him to press on.

"Behave." He said simply stated. His tongue slipped into my mouth, the feel of it was incredible. He was so cold, and I was so hot, the feeling sent my senses into overload. I was feeling lightheaded, the taste of him was like nothing I have ever experienced.

He pulled away and I gasped for breath, he smiled at me, then moved his lips to my neck, not wanting to leave my skin. His cool breath against my hot skin tickled me as he whispered "I want you, Bella Swan." I shivered at his words.

"I love you." I said through my pleasure. He pulled back, and stared deep into my eyes. His eyes were questioning, and I was about to try to explain how much I really and truly loved him, but then he spoke.

"I love you more than anything on this planet, more than anything I have seen in all my years." We stared at each other for a few moments, taking in his words, and trying to calm my breath. His hands slowly started to move towards my blouse. His dark eyes searched mine looking for approval.

"Please." I begged, nodding. Ready for him to finally, finally touch me. He unhurriedly started to get closer to my breasts. I was sick was this waiting, it was driving me crazy.

"Edward, please."

"Love…" he sounded hesitant. Screw that. I needed him, we wanted each other, and frankly I had waited too long. I grabbed his hands and carefully placed them on me. "Oh god…" I moaned.

"Bella, Bella…" He was experimenting with moving his hands, as gentle as a feather tracing along me. His thumb graced my nipple, I yelped. He chuckled at me.

"do it again." I ordered him, his eye brow went up in question, but he did again with more pressure. I bit my lip and moaned his name. every inch of my body tingled, and I wanted our clothing to disappear. I started to move up, he misunderstood and thought I wanted to stop.

"hold on." I leaned up and took off my shirt, leaning back to his cold leather sheet, sandwiched between two cold beings. He looked at my red bra, looked at my swollen lips, frazzled hair and I could tell he lost it,

And I kinda liked it.

Scratch that.

I _really_ liked it.

**if you really really liked it, please let me know!**

**You'll get a preview of the big finish if you review. you dont wanna miss it!**

**-DreamingLillies**

**Jenna**


	9. Finally!

Love Notes 9

What the hell?! What happened to I want you Isabella Swan. What happened to him chanting my name?! Huh? Huh? That's what I want to know.

One minute we're having the hottest make out session. He's _finally_ giving me what I want. _Finally_ giving into me. _Finally_ loosing that all-so perfect self control. _Finally_ becoming a not-so perfect Edward.

Then BAM! Back to freaking noble, respectful, gentlemen Edward.

God damnit!

I was lying in my bed, huffing at my thoughts. Sometimes I wish he wouldn't even start something then I wouldn't be tortured to death. Thinking of all those things those skilled hands could do….But if he didn't I would die of combustion. He's just so sexy! Why couldn't he have just gone hunting that day, then everything would have worked out. He wouldn't have stopped right when he was two seconds away from _finally _going to touch me. Touch me where I needed him. But nooooooo he was too freaked out, and apparently my blood smells extra good when im horny.

I hate that I blushed at that.

I really do.

I sighed as the flashback repeated in my mind, again.

_He came at me, like an animal ready to devour me. His eyes a haze of lust, desire, and need. I succumbed under him, whimpering as his hands grabbed a fistful of my breasts. He ripped my bar open, looked at me for a spilt second as if an apology, as if him ripping my bra off wasn't the sexiest act in the world, then moved his hand down to my mounds. _

"_I wish I could, could touch you. Could take you into my mouth. God I wish I could…" He moaned, he sounded so desperate, tracing my nipple over and over again. My pelvis rose automatically, reaching for release, needing more. "I don't want to risk it…God I want to, I want to taste you." I moaned aloud at that last statement. I wanted to feel that slick cold rough tongue against my nipple. Sucking it. I moaned at my dirty thoughts. _

"_Please, god I want to feel you." I don't know how I made out a sentence, but it made him groan in frustration. I thought it was no use. _

_Then I felt it, lightly licking against my mound. He pushed harder into me, making me almost scream. This was so much. I felt like I was going to explode. He took it into his whole mouth, sucking it as hard as he could without hurting me. He pulled back for a second, "I want to bite it, god I can't wait till you're changed. God I cant wait." He was speaking so fast, I barely made it out. He went to the other breast, squeezing my nipple was just licking. It was rock hard. "Bella." He started chanting again. I reached my hips up again, and then I felt him. Hard against my thigh. I groaned and pushed against it. He stopped his attacks on my breasts. Resting his head and squeezing his eyes tight. "Shit."_

_Scratch that, him cursing was the hottest act in the world. I began rubbing against him, he wouldn't stop moaning. He started grabbing the arm rests, digging his fingers into it. "God damnit Bella, stop. Please stop." _

"_No" I reached my hands down, warning him with my eyes. I slowly ran my hand down the front of his dark jeans. "Fuck." He unzipped my jeans, then unbuttoned them in record time. I thought I was going to _finally _going to get the release I deserved. He buried his head into my neck. His hand gently grazed the outside of my panties. _

_Then he jumped off me. And onto the drivers side. He put back on his clothes. Through me mine, mumbled 'I can't. I'm sorry' and then started to drive. The most awkward car ride of my life. _

_When we got to my house he explained that he had almost lost control of the monster, that he needed to hunt, and that he was sorry he couldn't finish what he started. And not to expect him back till tomorrow morning or afternoon. _

So now im lying here in my bed, seriously thinking of 'self serving' if you catch my drift. My hand is traveling south as we speak.

_**BUZZ!!**_

God damnit!! I really need to figure out how to change that setting… My hand goes up to my nightstand and flips it open.

**EDWARD**

_Bella im so sorry. I can make it up to you though._

Hunpf, I started to reply. But I didn't know what to say. I could say, 'I can't imagine that' because that sounds bitchy I could say 'really. Do tell' but that sounds like im happy. And im really quiet pissed. Hmmmm…

_**BUZZ!**_

_Bella I know your mad at me. It's understandable. But I can make it up to you._

**How?**

_Are you lying down in your bed?_

**Yes.**

_What are you wearing?_

Seriously Edward? I don't even want to answer that.

Ok, yea I do.

**My underwear and I shirt you left here.**

Let's see what he makes of that.

_Perfect._

What the hell do I say to that?! 'Yep' ??? Honestly…then I started laughing. Can you imagine Edward hunching over a phone, punching in little numbers texting? I found that hilarious.

I've gone insane. This is what happens when someone is sexually frustrated for too long.

Edward this is all your fault.

_I want you to take your hands and do what I tell you to imagine. Imagine my big ice cold hand running down your chest, heading to your sweet clit. _

That shut me up.

I did what he told me.

_Then run that clit, in tiny circles. Dip your fingers into those lips, bring your essence to your mouth now. Taste yourself for me. I want to taste you."_

I could not have resisted doing that even if I wanted to. I dragged my fingers to my lips and gently licked.

_Tell me how you taste Bella. Describe it to me._

He expected me to text during this?? I was having trouble breathing!

**Good.**

_Give me more than that Bella._

**I can't.**

_Tell me how your essence taste. Tell me now._

**Bitter sweet, hot, and salty. **

_You sound so delicious. _

This man is going to make me loose my mind.

_Go back to your soaking wet lips, rub your little mound. Over and over again. _

I did as he asked. It felt so good.

_Are you imagining my cold hand making you moan? Me making you loose yourself from the pleasure? _

God yes.

_I want you Isabella Swan. I want you right now._

Then where the fuck are you?! Ugh, use that god damn vampire speed and get your amazing talented hands over here!

I wanted to text that, but I was too afraid of his reaction. And I don't think I had enough gall to actually text that to him.

_Bella you are making me so hard for you._

Apparently he found no problem with texting things like that though.

"Then get over here." My hand was still rubbing myself madly, and I suppose my thoughts slipped out. His shirt I was wearing was thrown over on the floor, my panties pulled down.

Then they were ripped off my body.

"Why ahead of you baby."

Edwards's smooth velvet voice washed over me.

Oh. My. God. Edwards's hands were all over me. Oh. My. God. Edward was standing right in front of me. My naked form. Oh shit.

At the moment though my embarrassment didn't even concern me though. Because my amazing ass kicking, gorgeous, Greek god, fiancé was _FINALLY_ touching me!

**Yes, I FINALLY changed this story to M. Sorry to all you fans of the T rating...it just had to go. Especially where this story is going....**

**Thank you so much for being patient. Im going through a divorce at the time, the hits just keep coming, so im so sorry for the loing wait.**

**jeeze i almost forgot....something in a little EPOV will come your way if you review....;) **

**Thanks again,**

**-Jenna**


	10. Pleasure

Love Notes

Chapter 10

Pleasure

His thumb wouldn't stop rubbing my clit.

Not that I wanted it too any time soon.

This felt so fucking good….

"Jesus Christ Bella, I don't know…god I want you. I want to take you. God" He was talking to fast, whispering in my ear, and I bucked up against him again and again searching for my release. I need this. I needed Edward. Right now.

My hand went to his pants and I got out "too many clothes" and he understood. Still rubbing my clit and slipping his finger into me he got his shirt off and his pants, just wearing tight boxer briefs. Those were very strained.

My hand went to his very large member, stroking him through his boxer briefs.

"Bella no, no, let me pleasure you. Please." I still stroked him. Him in pleasure was way too good to see to quit now. "I want to see you cum with clear eyes, baby please." I stopped, speechless at his words.

He slipped a second finger into my hot center. He cursed under his breath. "Bella you're so warm. I can't wait to be completely in you."

I was so close, but I wanted to keep this up as long as possible. It felt so good. And god knows how he would react after this. I was trying to hold it back, and I thought I was doing an OK job but then he dipped his head to my ear lope, softly licking it. "Bella cum for me. It's ok. I love you. I want you to cum at my hand. I want you to moan my name while you do it."

"Ohmygod Edward…" I was barely thinking now.

"Do it. Now."

I came. Hard. I moaned his name and bit on his shoulder.

I vaguely remembered his moaning "shit" as I did this, but who knows.

I was on planet Mars.

And he kept plunging into me, keeping my waves of pleasure going.

Let me tell you, when your self serving and when the love of your life gives you an orgasm it's a _way_ different experience.

Way different experience.

I felt the need to repeat that. Possibly because I still couldn't think straight.

I was kissing my shoulder, licking ever so often. I couldn't stop panting.

"I wanna…"

"Yes love?" He was grinning in a cocky manner, because I was still out of breath. "I love your blush…" He muttered.

"I want to give you the same pleasure." He looked at me, in awe.

"Are you sure sweetheart?"

YES! Im sure, I've waited too damn long for this. I didn't even answer that. My right hand started to travel down his torso, but then he stopped it. I was about to start with a string of curse words and reasons for why I could do this. But he just kissed me to shut me up, and held up his pointer finger. He flipped us so he was lying down and I was on top. Naked. My naked pussy resting over his erection.

I couldn't help myself.

I started grinding against him.

"Fuck!" He yelled and grabbed my hips. I thought he would stop me, but he just pressed me down against him harder. "Don't stop baby, don't stop. Shit." He eyes were fogged over and I was afraid that he had lost it. I started to get off him, but he held me tighter. "Please Bella." He begged.

"No." I scouted further down on him, "I'll make you feel even better." This wasn't quiet true I had no idea what I was doing but I thought I was doing a good job so far. I grinded my whole body against his aching erection, which was freaking huge might I add.

I put my mouth against his clothed cock. He let out a shaky breath. "Bella…" His tone was warning. I lightly put my hand at the base and started to go up and down his long shaft. Licking my lips at the way his stomach was flexing, his muscles contradicting in the most delightful way. I put my mouth on the head of his member, blowing hot breath on him.

"Shit, Bella. Take them off…" I smiled and complied. I tugged them down throwing them down and braced myself to see Edward naked for the first time.

Hopefully I wouldn't faint.

When I saw his beauty I did forget to breathe, but I remember it not too much later so I didn't pass out.

I've come a long way.

I started pumping him. He was bucking up to me. His fingers were digging into my mattress. His head was thrown back in pleasure, his mouth was moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

All too soon, he was grabbing my head board, and groaned out my name the loudest he has ever. And then came.

At my hand.

It was my turn to smirk at him.

"Wow, Bella."

"Why thank you." I tried to look innocent. He laughed.

"Bella, I love you."

"Do you know what im really loving right now?"

"What? He smiled my favorite smile.

"That we're both lying here naked, and im not blushing."

He ran his hand up the inside of my thigh.

"How about now?"

Damn it.

**Hey guys, sorry that took forever…**

**The next chapter, (I think) will be the last chapter. If its not then it definitely is the one after that. **

**Review and you get a EPOV of this lovely chapter….hehe that one makes **_**me**_** blush!**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**-Jenna**


	11. Storms

Love Notes 11

The Storm

1 MONTH LATER:

I was lying on Edwards' bed, or _our_ bed, staring at the ceiling. I was thinking about that night when he had lost all that hard earned self control.

It was the best.

Since then, it has been like being engaged to a dead man.

I mean he's into everything I have to say, and wants to talk and snuggle, and act like some pussy whipped man.

Not that im against that.

I was planning on getting that out for the laundry though, not when I have hormones running through my veins and I want some action!

I mean we don't have to have sex but he will hardly even kiss me!

I get one.

One measly little kiss before he either leaves to hunt or we're at his house with a house full of hyper sensitive vampires so I cant even try anything.

And I damn sure would.

But noooooo, so I'm taking fate into my own hands.

HA!

Take that Cullen.

I'm going to seduce you.

And you're going to like it!

Oh god what if he doesn't?

What if I smell bad now or something?

Tanya can't be in town right?

Someone would have told me….

Plus, he doesn't like blondes.

Oh who am I kidding, every male with a dick (essentially making them a male) likes a blonde.

Then again Edward isn't exactly acting like he has a dic-

Oh! He's home.

And I look like a whore….why did I let Alice talk me into wearing all this makeup….

"Wow."

Damn he's fast.

I looked him up and down, "thanks for noticing."

I was a little pissed at him…

I take that back, I wasn't a little pissed at him.

I was fucking angry at him.

Last Tuesday (it was now Friday) I kissed him, really kissed him. And he ran out of my window, screaming like a madman about needing to hunt.

God knows what the neighbors think….

Anyways, he didn't tell me where he was, how long he would be gone…nothing.

I had to come over here and ask.

Do you know how embarrassing that was?

So I told Rose and Alice everything, looking for help.

And that's where the sexy clothes, makeup, and 'style to look messed up' hair (AKA sex hair) came into play.

Go figure.

"I always notice Bella." His voice was stern, even strained.

"Bull shit."

He looked shocked because I normally try not to curse like that off hand.

"You're upset."

"Good job Sherlock. How'd you sniff that one out vamp?"

I was being such a bitch.

So much for that honey attracts the bee's theory.

"Stop being melodramatic and tell me what the hell is going on. We're alone and you look like a sex kitten but your acting angry. I'm confused."

I was quiet for a moment and I realized that I was really hurt. I looked up at him, he was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. He looked down at me and saw the black marks running down my cheeks.

"Bella!" He came toward me, "What's wrong love? What have I done?"

The wave of unwanted, rejected, and self doubt crashed upon me.

"Do you just not want me Edward?!" I stood up. "Am I not good enough? Is my body not skinny enough? Not pretty enough? Do I laugh too loudly or something? Something that would explain this?! Just tell me! Because I can not take this anymore Edward!" I was crying pretty hard by now. "You're hurting me! Don't you understand that? At first I really thought all this rejection was for my safety but now I see it's just because you don't want me. You run out on me, and don't even tell me where you're going! You make me look like a complete idiot in front of you're family! I make myself look like a fucking Barbie doll to try to get you to want me and it still doesn't work! And when you look at it at the end of the day you don't even want to turn me into your kind!

Who knows maybe you've just been doing this to hundreds upon thousands of poor humans over the last hundred years and im just the next lunch to be cooked!"

I collapsed on the floor.

The hurricane had hit.

I couldn't stop sobbing. My whole body heaved with my heart ache. My lungs burned with my pain.

Edward was by my side in an instant. His arms held me as I fought to stay standing against the wind and rain. Against all the powers that wanted to bring me down.

I stood though, because Edward was whispering he loved me in my ear.

He started kissing my neck, giving me pleasure as I calmed myself. He began to lick my skin, his tongue staying longer and longer as if he were savoring my taste.

"You are perfect" He whispered in between another kiss.

"I want you." Kiss.

"I want you so badly, Bella, that I ache every night."

Lick….

"I think about that night we shared and I want to run into your room and do it again and again…"

His hand traces patterns along my arms.

"You are an angel, more good than I deserve."

He nuzzled my jaw line. Bringing goosebumps to my skin.

"You body tantalizes me every day. It is never too skinny or too fat. You are perfect."

He sucks behind my ear, making tingles erupt down to my stomach.

Another storm was coming.

"It is true, you are hard to look at, but only because you are so beautiful."

A different kind of storm.

"Your laugh is like music, playing the strings of my heart."

He was corny but I loved him.

"I'm trying to stay about from you miss Swan because-" his hand trailed up my halter top, his thumb rubbing back and forth, slowly touching more, slowly going under my bra. "because I don't want to fuck you until after the wedding."

Holy fuck.

"Im so sorry for hurting you, I just couldn't take being around you when I had those amazing scenes from that blissful night playing in my head." He kissed me, a soft lingering kiss on my lips. Then pulled back and whispered. "Do you forgive me?"

My bra clasp came undone, and now his thumb was circling around my hard nipple.

I tried to nod.

"I'm so sorry. I love you Bella." He kissed me on the lips again and started to trace his tongue against my bottom lip. Caressing it. I moaned and opened my mouth.

He groaned and grabbed my head, he gave me a stern look that clearly meant 'behave' and took me in closer. His tongue searched my mouth as my hands became daring. Having missed touching him I ran my nails down his chest.

I felt him shudder.

He pulled back to let me breathe.

"Bella…" He said, he moved closer. I leaned back on the bed, praying he would follow.

He did.

He laid on top of me, pushing his growing member against me as he did so.

I arched my back and knew we were both done for.

"Oh god Bella, I missed you." He groaned out as he pushed against me.

I could only nod. "Bella, we shouldn't keep goi-"

I kissed him to make him shut up. My hands went to his shirt hem and got it off of him. He was trying to get away. He got up, but I followed. Kissing his chest while my hands rubbed his abs. He took my face and lifted it to meet his.

"You said you wanted me."

"I do." I replied looking straight into his eyes.

"Bella don't do this."

"Edward im so sick of this!"

He started to walk away.

I took hold of his belt loops and attached my lips to his neck.

"Bella, I can't take this. I need to leave." His hand held my elbows as if to push me away.

"yes you can." I started to nibble his ear lobe. "Stay with me." I whispered into his ear. He was battling with him self. "No, don't do this Edward. Let me have just a little more of you. Let me pleasure a little bit more of you."

"Bella…" He looked torn. Good.

"Edward." I stated, I gave him the best 'come hither' look I could come up with. I turned on the stereo in his room, Emmett had conveniently called him out of the room so I could slip a C.D. in. Then conveniently the whole family left for a hunting trip.

The master stereo began playing the jazzy start of Moondance_. _

_Well, its a marvelous night for a moondance_

He looked at me strangely. The was how the night was supposed to have started…all well. I walked up to him, putting my arms around his waist.

_With the stars up above in your eyes_

We stared each other, the confusion mixed with passion in his eyes kept me going with my plan.

_A fantabulous night to make romance_

I started shaking my hips to the rhythm.

'_neath the cover of October skies_

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling_

_To the sound of the breezes that blow_

I kissed his exposed chest, slowly teasing him with my tongue.

_And Im trying to please to the calling_

_Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

I turned around, leaving his embrace.

_And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush_

_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

I started to slip my shirt up, inch by inch my stomach was shown to him.

I shook my hair out of my shirt, letting it drop to the floor.

_Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

I walked up to him, undoing the button on his jeans.

I whispered in his ear the next part of the lyrics.

"Well, I wanna make love to you tonight

I cant wait til the morning has come

And I know that the time is just right" His zipper was down.

_And straight into my arms you will run_

_And when you come my heart will be waiting_

_To make sure that you're never alone_

_There and then all my dreams will come true, dear _

I kissed his eye lids closed.

_There and then I will make you my own_

_And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside_

I scratched my nails against his back, he shuddered against me.

_And I know how much you want me that you cant hide_

"Bella…jesus, don't-" I stroked him through his boxers.

_Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

I turned my behind to him, grinding against him softly.

_I wanna make love to you tonight_

_I cant wait til-" _

The music abruptly stopped. But it was as if Edward had never left. His hands were everywhere on me. Grabbing fistful of my breasts, my hair, grasping my hips. I couldn't breath.

"Edward."

"You have no idea what you just did to me." He pulled me back against him, letting me feel exactly what I did to him. "I need you."  
I could tell he was trying to be gentle, but his urges were weighing on him, he grabbed me, pushing me into the wall that held all his C.D.'s, making some of them fall to the ground. His lips attached my body, ripping what little clothing I had left on. "Right now, there's no more waiting." He lifted up his head, his eyes were the darkest I had ever seen them.

Then he did something unexpected. He moved his head to my collarbone, then licked his way to my ear.

"Mine."  
And I was his. Everything and every part of my body, soul, and mind was there for his taking.

I felt him, pushing against me. Plastering me against the rough edges of the spines of C.D.'s I didn't mind though because his touch took me to another world. Far away from the assaulting C.D.'s.

I moaned as I felt his strong ice cold hands aggressively tug at my nipples. I needed more. I bucked up against him. Searching for the hard body I'd missed for the last four weeks. His hands moved faster now as desperate as I was. He was desperate to feel me, to have my body connected as closely as possible.

His lips were enclosed on my neck, moving lower and lower until he reached my breasts.

So many things happened at once. His hands were playing with the top of my panties, his lips were sucking on my nipple. While his other hand tugged on my hair.

Light enough not to hurt but enough to feel it.

I suddenly became wetter. I think he could smell me because his soft caresses soon were making me throw my head back in ecstasy. The way he messaged my breasts, small circles with his thumb.

"Imagine me doing this to you clit." He whispered in my ear. My knees went out.

I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

His name fell from my lips in a whimper.

He understood my need and his teasing fingers finally slipped under and panty line and began rubbing my clit. His hand still worked its magic on my breasts, and his lips would kiss my shoulder, then blow his cold breath on it.

It was too much. I was being consumed by a feeling I'd had before.

Pure, unadulterated, Lust.

He wrapped my legs around his waist, still holding me against those pesky C.D.'s The angle was better, my legs spread out, pushing myself against him. And as he started to walk me to the bed, he dipped a finger into me.

Stars shown above me. The night was opening up and for a moment I found sanity. As he laid me down on his—our bed a thought coursed through me.

Edward was going to make love to me. Tonight.

He was going to be inside me.

He twisted his fingers and curled them, my moment of sanity was drowned and I almost screamed from all the pleasure.

"Let go Bella. Let me see and hear your pleasure. Please, my love."

"What about feel it?" He looked puzzled for a minute until he realized I was talking about him feeling my pleasure. I was puzzled too, but my bewilderment was because I had just formed a coherent sentence while Edward was fingering me. Shocking, I know.

He grinned at me, my favorite grin and said. "I intend to taste it too, Bella." He slid down my body. I was really confused—oh.

I felt his cold tongue licking on my lips.

My lower lips.

His thumb was still rubbing my clit, over and over again, wanting me to scream. I felt his tongue slide into my dripping wet pussy.

"Edward!" His head rose and he looked alarmed and ashamed.

"Do you want me to stop?" I moaned his name and shook my head no.

"Fuck." I muttered and I felt breaths of his chuckle chilling me. It tickled my clit so I arched for more cold contact of my sweet Edward. He began licking my clit, and moving his finger in and out of me. His mouth took in my clit and then he moved back very quickly.

"That was close." He said, breathing deeply. He was still fingering me. In. Out. In. Out.

His lips were now at my ear again. "Do you know how much I want to bite you? I almost did." That would have been a bit awkward explaining that bite to the family…. "Once you're a vampire, I'll bite you every where. You'll be withering under me in pleasure."

Who was he kidding? I already was.

His other hand traced up and down my side. "Every sense will be enhanced. Every touch you feel now, magnify it by 100. Isabella." He pronounced my full name with each syllable. "You'll be able to hear all those sounds I keep from you that my body make." His lips were now behind my ear, tracing it with his numbing cold tongue. "You'll be able to see how my hand sometimes trembles when I touch you." I shivered at this.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

I felt his aching rock hard cock waiting at my entrance. His hand on either side of my head.

Man was I oblivious.

The starry night of clearance appeared again and suddenly I was pissed at his seducing speech because now we were about to have sex and to be honest I was a little freaked out.

Scratch that.

Did I say a little? It was more like a shit load.

More like me close to hyperventilating.

Edward Cullen was about to _fuck _me.

Gah! Ok Bella, pull it together! This is what I want.

It's going to hurt so bad…

Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought "Yeah if he breaks and crushes me…"

But Edward wouldn't do that.

He loved me.

"Bella? Love? We don't have to do anything."

"No!" I yelled. "I want to." I put my hand in his hair.

He looked discouraged and uncertain.

Damn my moment of freaking out.

"You won't hurt me Edward. I might however die of combustion if you don't fuck me right now."

Silence.

Great job Bella. I've surely done it now. He was probably about to jump off of me, disgusted and lecture me about we would be 'lovemaing' and shit—Instead though he bent his head to my shoulder and groaned my name "Damnit Bella."  
He said looking up at me, his eyes pitch black. "When you say things like that—fuck, it turns me on. I didn't think I could get any harder…"

And then I felt him. Pulsing and ready, and impossibly hard against me. In between my legs.

About to be inside of me.

"Please Edward." He groaned again and looked into my eyes.

He sank into my folds. Little more and a little more. My pussy adjusting to the large head of his cock.

Then, fast as lightening, my cherry was popped. He used his vampire speed to make the pain as little as he could.

He then waited for me to relax, wait for me to calm down.

His jaw was clenched as the urge to pump into me was weighing on him. He held still though and kissed my neck. Telling me everything would be fine and he loved me. After a few moments I rocked my hips. He roared a groan.

"Fuck…" I grinned and thought 'we are.'

He slowly rocked back into me, then pulled back. Starting a rhythm.

It was tortuously slow. Even for me. He must be dieing from the strain to go this slow.

"Fast Edward" I moaned into his ear. "Please" he turned up the speed but only slightly.

I arched into him more, desperate for him to be deeper.

"Bella. Don't. God. I want to go deeper. I want to go faster…"

My lips were parted from the pleasure scorching through me. My voice was breathy as I matched his whispering frantic tone.

"Then go."

He grabbed my hands now and held them there with one of his large cool hands as the other still held his hard body on top of me.

He began to dive into me. Each thrust deeper and filling me up. I felt whole and complete now. And in more pleasure than I'd ever experienced.

He forcefully shoved himself into me. Again and Again. Over and over. I was at my breaking point. It was too much for me to handle. The way he was making my body feel. I was arched completely off the bed in an attempt to get closer than we already were. To feel every each of him while we were hole. With every thrust I felt my soul slip away. The world become clear and far away at the same time. I was with Edward, and only Edward was in it in this moment. I withered against him while I screamed him name as he hit my pleasure spot.

He was pleaded for something. I heard him groaning and grunted in my ear. Begging for something that I could not understand. I was too gone to even try to listen.

I felt my climax coming at me with such a force my breath was taken away. I struggled to remain above the current under the ocean in this storm. But it was persistent on bringing me down.

"Bella…"His voice was a warning that he too was being taken by the current to bliss.

I nodded and as unlikely as I'd heard it happening, we both hit out climax at the same time.

My bliss mounted and mounted, my hips moved in circles and Edward kept pushing into me to get the last few waves of this hurricane.

Hell, as powerful as that was this was more like the waves of a damn tusimia

When we both had calmed ourselves, Edward laid on his back with me in his cold arms.

I snuggled happily into my Michelangelo.

"Wow." He said.

I only had enough strength to nod.

The next morning Edward and I were in the kitchen. He was making banana muffins, while I sat on the counter, smiling goofy.

"They're back." Edward said.

"Oh, good."

Edward smiled and walked over to me "So you better wipe that goofy grin off your face."

"Who, me?" I laughed.

I heard Jasper laughing coming into the door.

"Eddie! Where's my 117 year old virgin bro?!" Emmett walked in to the kitchen and saw Edward and I in an embrace.

"Or is he?" He pondered, laughing.

Jasper walked in "Wow. This is a nice change. For the first time in over 3 years I'm around you two and not read to hump something."

"Own up Jazz, where's my new wardrobe?" Alice said

"Why would you ever bet against Alice Jasper?" Rosalie said, crossing over to Emmett.

"Damn, I knew I should have entered that bet—"Emmett muttered.

Esme and Carlise walked in.

Silence.

As if I wasn't red in the face enough…

"Well….who wants muffins?" Edward said in an attempt to change subjects.

Rose sniffed the air. "Bananas? How fitting."

Everyone burst out laughing.

*Monday morning*

**That was some night huh?**

_Understatement of the year love. _He leaned down to my ear making sure Mr. Gross (our endearing nick name for him) wouldn't see. "Was it good for you?"? He joked. We both starting laughing at this, but Mr. Gross looked us sternly and we both had to stop.

**Edward?**

_Yes?_

**What's your favorite color?**

_Brown. _He grinned as he wrote this. I did as well.

**Brown? Why brown?**

I thought he'd talk about the vegetation, like me, but instead I read _Because I can only fall into your eyes, so I guess brown isn't the proper representation but it will do._

**But before we met me, what was it?**

_Teal_

**Why?**

_Because it reminded me of the waters in the Caribbean._

**We'll have to go there for our honey moon.**

_We shall_

**Do you remember your favorite ice cream flavor?**

_Strawberry_

**Of course.**

_Why all the 'favorite' questions?_

**Just trying to gather information.**

_For what pray tell?_

**No reason**

_You're a rotten liar._

**Damn. I'm just planning something…**

_Don't leave me hanging._

**You didn't seriously just say that.**

_Technically Bella I wrote it._

**Technicalities.**

_Come on, tell me!_

**No way, it's a surprise!**

_Please?_

**My lips are sealed.**

_I bet I can think of a way to change that._

**Edward!**

_What? Just trying to flirt with my extremely sexy fiancé…_

**I never said I didn't mind.**

_Yes, I'm pretty positive that I could think of a few ways to loosen that tongue of yours…_

**Oh my word, were you implying something inappropriate Mr. Cullen?**

_Never. _I snorted at this. _I'm not implying. Im promising._

I stared at the note, licking my lips. _You have no idea how much that makes me want you._

**Do I for real get a quickie in the back of you're car now?**

_Maybe, maybe not._

**Tease.**

_Soon, Bella, Soon._**  
Promises, Promises**

_I promise it won't be a quickie._

**You know I really like the idea of defiling your Volvo…**

_I really like the idea of you naked in my Volvo._

**I really like the idea of not so perfect Edward.**

_What?_

**Nevermind.**

I was blushing pretty bad now. He was starring at me in the cutest struggle of confused and turned on…

**Do I really get to have a repeat of that night again before the uh-change?**

_We better. I don't know if I'll be able to last that long…you're not the only one that combusts, you know._

**Comforting.**

_I thought so. _He grinned at me.

**I love you.**

_And I love you._

I looked down at our little love notes and a tear almost fell. We'd be graduating soon and I just knew down in my gut it would be the last of our loves notes.

While I was still human anyways.

Like he'd said all those pages ago, its even more boring hearing it for the 50th time.

Maybe we could change that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aww, my baby is finished. What a great time I had writing that. I am sorry for the extrememly long waits.**

**Thank you all so much, I honestly was amazed by your support. **

**Also I am thinking about writing a story with the extras I have sent in the past if you guys are interested, especially new readers let me know, so you guys don't miss any of them =) thank you again!**

**SEQUEL IS UP!**

**Peace, Love and Muffiny cupcakes,**

**Jenna**

**DreamingLillies**


End file.
